


Rivalry

by Iamanidot



Series: Rivalstwt Discord One-shots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, I guess that tag also works, Ranboo was mentioned, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This happens in the ruins of L'ManCrater, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, also, but they aren't really important, i guess?, just to clarify incase it wasnt obvious enough, so were Phil and Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamanidot/pseuds/Iamanidot
Summary: Techno took a step back and a moment to gather himself, as Dream jumped away and clutched his left. They've been at this for hours now, equal exchanges as both hit each other and jump back, not wanting their injuries to be taken advantage of. This had to end, one way or another, and he didn't have any plans that relied on him losing this bout.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Clay | Dream
Series: Rivalstwt Discord One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Blood For The Blood God :)

_Clank_

The echoing sound of his sword crashing against his opponent's axe reverberated throughout the chasm, his opponent adjusting his stance and shifting his shield behind him, before pulling his axe back and letting momentum be his muse as he fell forward, his pig mask meeting his masked opponent's shield, bashing against it.

Technoblade crashed against the wall, wincing slightly as his back flared with past injuries he's been ignoring for the past hour. The blood god glared at his opponent, once his rival, once his friend, now his enemy. The rising light from the glistening moon illuminated the chasm, as the curtains parted, and the stage was set.

The pinkette gripped his sword with both hands, shifting his stance for that of a high vertical slash, seemingly giving himself enough openings that he might as well had been dead at that point, but Dream knew that wasn't the case, he wasn't an idiot. 

Dream shifted his stance, bringing his shield in front of him while preparing for another shield bash, but the sight of Techno seemingly vanishing put a hamper on his plans, as he brought his shield up to block the vertical swing that probably broke his wrist, the momentum of the sword bringing his shield arm to the ground, but Dream took advantage of this. The smiling monster took the momentum of his shield arm getting pushed to the ground as he twirled, slamming the back of his axe into the iconic pig mask he once cheered for.

Techno took a step back and a moment to gather himself, as Dream jumped away and clutched his left. They've been at this for hours now, equal exchanges as both hit each other and jump back, not wanting their injuries to be taken advantage of. This had to end, one way or another, and he didn't have any plans that relied on him losing this bout.

Another clash, as the two charged at each other, Dream parrying a horizontal swing from Techno's left, the feint misread as Techno brought his fist and smashed it across his opponent's masked face, shattering the mask and sending the man flying across the cavern and slamming against a wall.

~~The way his fist crashed against the mask felt off, like Dream wasn't even wearing one in the first place-- he remembered the man rambling about how even three duels against Sapnap in a row only managed to crack it, so why did a simple punch shatter it?~~

Techno took the safer option, and jumped away, not wanting to risk taking the offensive and get punished for it, his arms shifting his sword into another two-handed grip, this time holding it in front of his stature. 

Something told him that the battle was almost over. He didn't know if it was the voices or if it was something else, but Techno felt compelled to listen, and listen he did. Technoblade took the first, and only risk he'd take in this battle, and he damn well hoped it'd pay off. He took every card on his deck and showed his hand, playing everything he had, setting up every opportunity, every chance he had of winning, and he had **_struck._ **

His mind felt hazy, as he slashed and slashed, blood flying everywhere. Dream didn't stand a chance, barely nicking his jaw with a lucky axe swing, as Techno moved with the grace of the tides and the might of a thunderbolt, dodging and stabbing and cutting apart his rival, as the gashes and wounds grew deeper with every cut. He didn't feel pity, he deserved this, after what he did to Tommy ~~he wished the boy'd asked for his help sooner, he wishes he'd still been around to annoy him~~ , to Wilbur ~~what would Wilbur think of him now? Would his twin be proud of him? Would he glare in disgust at the man's he become?~~ , to Ranboo ~~why wasn't he more honest with the kid, he should have been there it should have been him why~~ , to Phil ~~he wished it was an accident~~ , _to everyone he fucking cared about-_

The man ~~boy, he was only a boy~~ he was fighting slumped over, bloody and barely recognizable, his limbs barely attached. He was dead, and the battle was won, or so he thought.

Techno blinked, and suddenly he wasn't in the chasm of the ruined country anymore. It was daytime, the sunlight harshly glaring at him, and the wounds he sported from the duel was gone. 

What..?

He looked at the mangled corpse in front of him, and his eyes widened in horror. He knew something was off with the way Dream fought, using tactics that he himself uses against him, that wasn't Dream- Dream was more reckless, he didn't play anything safe- so why did he attempt that shield bash tactic? ~~the same one he taught to his brothers~~ Why did he not kill him with that axe twirl? ~~The same technique Tommy always used against him.~~

No..

_The blood god fell to his knees into the pool of blood he created, blood from the gashes and wounds from his opponent spilling onto the grass, as he stared at the patch of blond hair, once shimmering brightly amidst the sunlight, at the pair of eyes so lifeless and detached that once bore hope and courage, he stared at the face of his dead brother, he watched the slumped corpse of the brother he so ruthlessly murdered._

"Tommy...?"


End file.
